Up above the world so high
by Ettie117
Summary: Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are... After mysterious murders they will found things which no one expected... enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

PART1

_**ncislaNCISLAncisla**_

:) note: ENJOY!

p.s. I know there is a lot of mistakes, mixed tenses. Really sorry for it. _I am not native English speaker or writter._

XxxXXXxxx

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word... You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town. So hush little baby don't you cry 'cause Daddy loves you and so do I."_

_xxx_

Little girl, age about 5 year-old went down stairs. She was looking for her mom. She went to the kitchen, the only one room where she saw some light. "Mommy? Mommy? Im hungry... are you here mommy?"

Some male voice said"Go to yours bed sweetheart,mommy is tired."

xxxxx

Callen was sleeping on his bed when his phone started ringing."Callen?"

"G?" he heard his partner "Sorry to wake you up but we have a case."

"Perfect..." he said tired"Give me 5 minutes."

"10..."

xxx

"What do we have?" Kensi asked first. Agent Callen and Hanna went right after her.

"Woman, 27." one of the LAPD said

"LEUT Dixon." Deeks added and looked at his partner.

"Rose?" Sam asked to theirs forensic

"Like 30 cutting wounds..."

"There are pictures... where is the kid?" Callen asked, ignoring Rose for a while.

"With one of us, sir." the LAPD confirmed.

"Okj Thomas. We´ve got it. Thanks..." Deeks looked at his co-worker from LAPD.

"Rose?"

"Oh,yeah. Callen, she was killed with this knife. For sure and as I said 30 cutting wounds...Later I will tell you more."

"Thank you. Deeks, Kensi take a crime scene."

They both nodded.

xxx

Seniors agents come outside, to the one of the LAPD car "Agent Callen, Agent Hanna. We are looking for the kid from Dixon family." Both showed the ID.

Girl, about 22 come closer to them. "Officer Swerek."

"How is she?" Callen looked at the girl inside the car.

"Aslept few minutes ago, sir."

"She can´t stay in the car."

"I ´m waiting for the permission to take her home, sir."

"Does she have any family?"

"We are looking for them but for now I can take care of her...sir..."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"Still asking for her mother."

"Swarek, take that girl home." one man shouted.

"May I, agents?"

Sam and G looked at each other.

"Sure. Tomorrow morning we will find you, officer. Take care of her."

"I will." She sat to the polica car.

"Uhm, rookie."

"Come on, Sam, you were the same newbie."

"No, navy seal was hard enough for me."

xxxxx

"She wasn´t the only one victim." Eric informed the team.

"But she was the only one from navy." Nell added

"Another serial killer, oh man!" Deeks looked at Kensi.

"I talked with Abby they´ve had some similar cases."

"How many people?"

"DC 4, NY 4, LA 2..."

"I bet he will kill next 2 then..." Kensi looked at Eric.

"Have the victims had any kids?"

"No..."

"So, he didn´t know about that girl."

"Agent Callen, where is the little girl now?" Hetty asked

"In the hands of LAPD."

"Isn´t it our case?" Deeks smiled

"Would you like to take care of a kid, Deeks?"

"No..."

"You should go and asked some questions before she will be with her grandparents from NJ"

"I´ll go."

"Deeks, carefully and friendly...you can do it,right?"

"Of course Sam" he smiled and continued: "Kensi is going with me. I´m going just in case of that big one old creepy LAPD detective who won´t let us see the little princess."

Kensi looked at him.

Sam and Callen smiled.

xxxxx

"NCIS agent..." Kensi knocked on the door.

"LAPD..." Deeks smiled "Please open the door!"

"Morning." the girl, who opened the door smiled.

"Laureen?Is that you?" Marty asked with shock"No way, Swarek!"

"Good to see you too. Come in."

They both follow her.

"Coffee?"

"That would be great..." Kensi smiled and hit Deeks" Where is the girl?"

"Katie is playing in the kitchen. We are waiting for her grandparents."

"Why are you working for LAPD?" Deeks finaly said something

"We have a case Deeks." Kensi warned him"Looks you know each other."

"Long story." both said. The officer still smiling, but Marty looked worried.

"Did she tell you something?" All of them stopped and watched Kattie playing with the teddy bear.

"Well, she mentioned some man, he sent her back to her bed."

Kensi looked at her.

"But she didn´t see him, sorry. She didn´t recognize the voice. Well... you know..."

"May I try it?"

"Sure..."

Kensi came and sit next to the girl."Hello Kattie, My name is Kensi. May i talk with you?"

"Sure..." the kid smiled"Are you going to play with me as Lo did?"

Kensi looked back to her partner and the officer.

"Yeah, sure..."

xxx

"I was expecting the fat, ugly guy from LAPD..." Marty said with no expression

"Well yours bad, Marty..."

"What are you doing Lorie?

"What?"

"The LAPD, really? I thougt they destroyed yours family enough!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry... We should talk...dinner?"

"There is nothing."

"Now! We need to talk!"

xxx

"And will you take me to my mom, because Lo said she can´t but you are an agent..so you can, right?"

Kensi was surprised by her. "Well sweetheart, I´m afraid noone can do this. But we can take you to yours grandparents. They are so looking forward to see you again..."

"Sweetheart... daddy called me sweetheart."

"Where is your daddy now?"

"I don´t know, but he sent me back to sleep because mommy was tired yesterday. Is he in heaven too?"

xxxxx

_... to be continued... _

_:)_


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2:

_**ncislaNCISLAncisla**_

:) note: I know there may be a lot of mistakes, mixed tenses. Really sorry for it. _I am not native English speaker or writter. ENJOY!_

_XxxXXXxxx_

"Eric! Check Dixon´s husband!"

"Working on it, Deeks."

xxx

"My daddy is the best daddy."

"I know honey" Kensi smiled

Deeks looked at his partner, then at his old friend."Something to share?"

"Agent Blye, can you take a look at her left arm?"

"Sure..." after she saw the bruise her eyes were wide open

"Its not the only one. I saw next one on her neck... but you know..kids..."

"So the daddy or mommy..."Deeks started but was shut up with his partner "pssst..."

xxx

"Michael Dixon, 32, works as a teacher at our favorite University..." Nell informed

"Guys, he has been in DC, NY in the same time of the murders."

"We will take it." Gallen said

xxxxxx

"Thank you." old man said and smiled to his granddaughter.

"We´ll keep in touch..."

"Bye Lo!"

She smiled.

"Kensiiiiiii!" the kid also hugged her tightly

"Well, my wife is waiting for us..."

Deeks nodded "Sir..."

xxxxxx

"This is not right!" detective and junior agent were on their way to the OPS.

"You think Deeks?"

"Im in the same age as her father..."

"Wanna have kids, Marty?"

He smiled"Have you ever thought about it too?"

"No, for now I love my work... So... when are you going to have a date with her?"

"It´s not a date."

"Sorry, the dinner..." she smiled

"Are you jealous?" he laughed

"Of course not! So who is she? Because Im a girl and I can see..."

"What did you see?"

"She was glad to see you...alive, i guess."

He smiled

"But you on the other hand..."

"... I was just surprised, I haven´t expexted her to be a cop."

"How long you know each other?"

He laughed again"Since she was born, I think..." He put his head on the window and continued with story "Me and her brother went together to LAPD, we were great friends... Theirs family really helped me after what happend to my family..."

"What happend?"

"He died... well almost everyone from her family is dead already..."

"Thanks to LAPD? Thats why you freaked out?" she parked the car.

"Kinda... also I wasn´t there when she needed me the most...Never."

"You can´t blame yourself."

"Yeah... We need to find that guy..."

"Eric will find him,we will stopped him."

"That´s the words I said Tess..."

"And we did it!"

"Right!" he looked at her "I can´t stand the parents who are beating their kids."

xxxxx

"He hasn´t been in his work for a week" Sam said

"So... zero..."

"Kinda."

"Not for us." Hetty smiled"You all did good job but for now it´s FBI´s case."

xxxxx

"Lorie, open the door!"

"It´s open..." she yelled

Marty came to kitchen, his friend was washing dishes.

"LAPD and you let unknown person came in... impressive, Lorie, really."

"Maybe you haven´t showed for 2 years..." she looked at him" but I still recognize you voice..."

"You are same as one of my friend..."

"Agent Blye is you girlfriend?"

"Wooo, what? No, I´m not talking about her."

"So...there is another one..." she smiled

"No, There is no one. How you´re doing?" he asked worried

"Good." she looked at him" I´ve got some spagheti in there."

"Sounds good. A beer?"

"A frige."

He took beer."Oh, thank you. So...Why..."

"Marty..."

"I know I haven´t been there went you needed me the most..."

"Stop it I´m not going to talk about the past."

"So lets start with future. Why LAPD?"

"Why you and Mark went there?"

"You know exactly why."

"So, you know my answer already. Do you know Dixon was found dead?"

"What?"

She nodded "NJ"

TBC :)

**ncislaNCISLAncisla**

p.s. Thank you for the reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3:**

_**ncislaNCISLAncisla**_

:) note: ENJOY!

**p.s. SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH. **_**I am not native English speaker or writter.**_

XXXxxxXXX

"How did you found out?"

"LAPD..."

"It´s not theirs case anymore...Well it wasn´t"

"Why not?" she asked surprised

"FBI..."

"Well Frank said..."

"...oh okj, this really not suprised me."

"Still hate him, ha?"

"Yeah." he tried to change the conversation" Tell me officer, ever tried undercover work?"

"No..." she smiled "It´s not for me. You are perfect on it, but not me..."

He laughed.

"Do not continue."

"I haven´t said anything..."

"I know exactly what you wanted to say."

Her phone rung.

"Boyfriend?"

She smiled"Officer Swarek? Ok... I´ll be there." now she looked at Deeks"Do me a favour. Can you take to crime scene?"

"That´s not good idea, hmmm? " his phone started ringing too."Oh great..."

xxxxx

"How was the dinner?" Kensi asked with smile

"Good, until you called me...So, the Dixon is not our killer."

"He is..."

"No, Sam. He was found dead..." he looked to the place where LAPD cops stood.

"So yours new girlfriend gave you information, that´s nice, Deeks." Called said "We have another dead person from navy. Send your LAPD friends somewhere else, this is our case."

xxxxxxx

Next morning

"Tell me you haven´t stayed here for all night." Hetty said surprised when she saw her agents at OP.

"We haven´t had the chance..."

"We have another dead marine. CO Maxine Gray, 40 years. She died in same way."

"So the FBI hadn´t luck on the killer."

"We heard he died."

"He did. Mr. Beal?"

He nodded.

"Guys? LAPD found another body..." Nell looked at them

"Where?"

xxx

"He finished it here." Kensi said "It´s fourth victim."

"He will move..." Sam agreed.

"No, because we will find him. Deeks, your girlfriend is here."

Deek looked at Kensi, then to officer.

"Agents..." she greeted. "Thought it´s yours case."

"It is... but LAPD found the body and won´t let us see it"

"What do they have?"

"Good question, officer." Callen looked at LAPD detective "Deeks you should go with her and ask..."

"Yeah, sure..."

xxx

"You may send yours friends from NCIS home, it´s our case."

"Oh, really?" Deeks smiled"Who is the victim?"

"One of us."

"Who?" the girl asked worried

"Who is the victim?" Deeks asked again

The man revealed the shape of victims."Do you recognize him?"

"Detective Coleby..." he answered quietly

"You good, Swerek?" another detective asked"Need help?"

"No..not from you..." she said in shock.

xxxxxx

"It looks like...yeah...definetly the same practics..." they heard Tess from the phone.

"But the victim is a man. It´s not our one." Kensi said

"He is killing a women." Callen nodded"We have nothing...again."

"Maybe LAPD found the killer so he was killed..."

"Maybe...You know it would be more simple if you´d be here..." Sam said "How are you btw?"

Hetty looked at his agent."I guess, we have a case here. But quickly, tell us my dear, do you feel better?"

They heard laughing"Yeah. Well more cases here. But it´s great. Nate is asking if the new psychologist isn´t helpfull?"

"Noone is so good as Nate is..."

"Or you..."

xxx

"Deeks?" Callen called for him

No response.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Deeks go home..." Hetty said and smiled to him"You all go home. Take some rest"

xxxxxxx

Officer Swarrek went to a dark street, waited for her co-worker, from LAPD. She heard someone near to her. It was her co-worker, they waved each other but then they heard shooting near to them. "Run, Lo!"

"You´re kidding, right?"

"Just hide somewhere! Please! Trust me" He gave her USB and quickly kiss.

After few minutes of shooting and then few minutes of silence she decided to look for her partner. Unfortunately she found him lying on the ground, bleeding out.

"Damned! Vic...please...no...not you" she checked the pulse.

xxxxx

There was a knock on Marty´s door. "Yeah, yeah..."he opened them."God, Lo! What happend?" For now he was completly awake, blood everywhere, shaking, exhausted and her eyes full of tears.

"They killed Vi.. detective Mulrway..."

"You ok?" he toke her in side."Are you hurt?"

She nodded but then said "No..."

Last time he saw her like that, she was 4 year-old, after her mom had car accident.

xxx

_Marty and Mark they were about same age, almost 12 years old. They and Mark´s two years elder brother were playing fotball together when they heard scream. Mark knew it´s his little sister, she was always crying like that. _

"_She fell again! I bet 5 dollars for it." Marty smiled_

"_Be glad she is not your sister. God, she is such a..."_

"_An angel."_

"_Who are you? We hate her, right?"_

"_Oh come on, Nick!"_

_Suddenly the little girl run to them, the blood, the tears._

"_What happend Lorie?"Marty knelt to her"You fell from a bike again?" he smiled"You hurt?"_

"_Guys, she was with mom..."Mark looked at her"Lo, where is mom?"_

_She started cried."Mommy is in the car... We fell from that biiiiiiig bridge...She told me to call for some help."_

_Boys froze._

xxx

"Hey Kens?...I´m really sorry to wake you up but I need your help. Can you come?...No, I´m fine...Just please take some clothes, maybe some sleeping pills...I´ll explain later...Thank you." Deeks finished his call and went to the bathroom´s door. "You good, Lo?"

"Uhm..." she opened the door. She had some Marty´s tshirt, her hairs still wet, eyes full of tears again.

"You loved him?" he hugged her.

She nodded.

"Listen, we will find them, but we will need your help."

"I know...I´ve got the USB from him..."

"Okj... but for now, you really need some sleep."

There was a knock on the door. Lorie looked at Deeks with fear.

"Hey Deeks, open up!"

He smiled to his friend and calmly said "That´s Kensi, you remember her, right?"

xxx

"Thank you..."

"It´s fine... The pills are quick, aren´t they?"

He laughed"You use them too?"

"Just when you made me sick...It´s actualy from Hetty..." she smiled

"Really?"

"So... we have 2 killers, or it´s the our one and he is making mistakes?"

"I guess we will find it tomorrow."

"Then my time to go home..." she smiled

"Maybe...you should stay here...My bed is big enough..."

She smiled "No way..."

"Oh, come on, Fern!"

xxxxx

"_It´s my mistake! I wanted that stupid pizza!" Nick yelled._

"_No...you couldn´t know, that second driver was drunk." Marty said_

"_This is so not fair!" Mark looked at him"Why?"_

_Mr. Swarek looked at his boys"Sometimes heaven needs a hero..."_

"_This shit is for Laureen, it´s not working for me!" Nicholas went outside of house and Mark followed him._

"_I´m so sorry uncle Michael." Marty said "Mom said she will help with anythig... She..."_

_He smiled softly"Can you take care for Lo for a minute?"_

"_Sure..."_

"_And is my mommy with you daddy now?" the little kid asked_

"_No... my dad isn´t in heaven... he didn´t died..unfortunately...but if he did, he would be in hell..."_

_The little girl looked at him with confuse._

"_Your mom was perfect one, a hero, so the angels took her."_

"_So, if we will be good, the angels will take us too?" she asked, blinked her eyes._

_She was tired- he thought"Maybe...one day... Uhm... are you going to sing with me?"_

_She smiled. She didn´t know about that stupid unfair life."Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are..."_

_After few minuter she fell asleep on his arms._

xxx

Deeks smiled, his partner was sleeping next to him. "Nite world..." He knew next few days won´t be so easy.

**cislaNCISLAncisla**

_to be continued... _

:)


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

**Enojoy :) **don´t forget I´m not the native English writer... so.. :)

**NCISLAncislaNCISLA**

_*flashback*_

"_What did you do to her?" Mark asked to his friend with anger._

"_What?" Marty took a beer, he hadn´t any idea what was his friend talking about._

"_She is just 16, you know that, right?"_

"_Okj, Mark, what are you still talking about?" he gave him another beer and sat._

"_You have slept with Lorie, haven´t you?"_

"_Sorry?" he laughed"You know I really want to be a cop, right? I know about..."_

"_So it wasn´t you, who hurt her?"_

"_Hurt?" he repeated, his eyes wide opened "Damned no, but I swear if we find him..."_

"_We can´t, we wanna be a cops..."_

"_Well we are...almost" he smiled" but...right. But as her elder brother you should... talk with... hey Lorie!"_

"_Hi..." _

"_Don´t you have to be at school?"_

"_Uhm, no..."_

"_Tell me you didn´t..."_

"_..relax guys...Don´t you have to be at work?" she smiled_

_Mark´s phone started ringing. He looked at his sister and friend and went outside._

"_Are you in trouble?" Marty asked_

"_No." she smiled again_

"_You sure?"_

"_Absolutly."_

"_Good then."_

"_Yeah..."_

_The awkward silence. She decided to go to her room. _

"_I´ve heard you have a boyfriend..."_

"_What?" she looked at him"What this is about?" she laughed_

"_Just sayin.."_

"_Marty? Tell Mark, there is no one, no problems... clear for you too?" she went up stair_

"_Damn, why are you sexteen?" he said quietly, almost for himself, but Lo heard it. "What?" she yelled._

"_What what? "_

_She smiled"Nothing..."_

_Mark opened the door, but he stayed stand near to the door._

"_What´s wrong man?"_

"_Dad had a stroke. He... didn´t make it."_

_xxxXXXxxx_

"Morning..." Kensi smiled

"Morning." he gave her smile back"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, until you started snoring"

"Haha..."

"Deeks? I´m starving, guess Lo will be hungry too. I´m gonna call to Hetty, you will make some breakfast..."

"Why? Because you said so?"

She smiled "Go wake up your friend..."

xxxXXXxxx

_*flashback*_

"_Lorie, you good?" Younger Deeks asked to her and knocked on the door of her room"We have to go, ready?"_

"_No..." she answered after few second_

"_Mark is already there, honey, we really have to go..."_

_She opened the door"This is not a party!" she yelled_

"_I know," he said softly"I would do anything to change this, but I can´t... no one can change it."_

_She looked at him, broken, she didn´t remember her mother funeral, now the situation with her dead was killing her inside. "Nick? Have you heard about him?"_

"_Mark and I tried to call him, but... sorry."_

"_He woudn´t come so..."_

"_You know, you are like my little sister, yours dad was for me...like stepfather... We all helped each other..."_

"_Yeah..." she hugged him "Sorry, I´m so selfish..."_

"_No, you´re not. It´s normal..." Marty kissed her on forehead "We really need to go."_

xxxXXXxxx

Laureeen sat in the OP room, waiting for someone to talk with her. The team was watching her through the camera.

"What else she told you? Agent Hanna asked

"All i told you."

"Eric?"

"Well, she is wanted by LAPD."

"As victim?" Kensi asked

"No, they tagged her as the killer..."

Callen looked at Deeks

"But, we also checked the cameras... She is not the killer." Nell informed

"We also checked her phone calls, Mulwray called her after few weeks."

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna go and have some word with Miss Swerek."

"They will scare her..." Deeks protested

"Oh come on, Deeks!" Callen smiled "Also she is just a SVEDOK, I´m not going to talk with her like with some killer..."

"Neither me." Sam smiled

"What about new psychologist?"

"Mr. Deeks, maybe you and agent Blye should go and visit LAPD."

xxx

Agent Callen gave Lo a cup of tea: "We will find them..."

"I know... Did someone checked the USB?"

"Which one?"

"I gave one to Deeks yesterday."

Sam looked at his partner. "You opened it?" Callen left the room

"No... Detective Mulwray gave it to me few minutes before they..."

"I´m going to Deeks apartment..." Sam heard Callen´s voice" He is idiot, he let it at home."

Sam nodded and looked at the girl "Have he ever mentioned something? Anything?"

"He thought... there are some bad cops around LAPD... but really don´t know who. He went undercover, i haven´t see him for weeks."

xxxxx

"Why are you here, Deeks?"

"I´ve heard you lost another detective..."

"Not on your business!"

"Also heard you are looking for officer Swerek?"

The LAPD detective looked at him"She spent a night with you..."

He hit him

"Deeks!" Kensi shouted on him"Calm down!"

"I am calm!"

Callen entered Marty´s flat. "Damn, you let the super secret USB on the table...such a dumbass..." he took it and left. When he was near to his car someone came near to him and shot him.

:)

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PART5

hope you´ll e**nojoy the last part of this story :) **don´t forget I´m not the native English writer... :)

xxxXXXxxx

"How is he?" Hetty asked

"We don´t know."

"As we said before, no news are good, right?" Kensi smiled softly.

"Yes, my dear."

"Eric and Nell are searching."

"I know Mr. Hanna, I know."

**ncislaNCISLAncisla**

"Is he alive?"

"I dont know, no one called me yet, Lo. How do you feel?"

"Kinda...tired...how you?"

"Take some sleep, I need to know how...Damn! I should know..."

"Don´t blame yourself... do you remember you told me the same..."

"Yeah..." his phone rung."Deeks... Oh, Tessie, hey... What? When? Now?...You are kidding me right? ...No, no..there is nooo problem... Well a little, take a taxi, go home... I´ll explain later... ...I know, he is off for now, don´t worry, honey have a safe...trip...bye..." He looked at his friend "Damn, damn, damn..."

"What happend?"

"The psycho is going back."

"Who?"

"The friend, part of our team..."

"She know about agent Callen?" she paled.

**ncislaNCISLAncisla**

"Looks like not, but... you´re pregnant arent you? All of this toys, books, all of you, how you are acting and expr...you are in... "

She smiled sadly.

"Who´s the father? Mulwray?"

Laureen nodded

***flashback****

_"Hey, sweetheart? What happend?"_

_"My perfect brother and Alex are gonna have a baby..."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, and they are moving..somewhere..."_

_"What about you?" Deeks asked._

_"I have no idea..."_

**ncislaNCISLAncisla**

"Oh, Lo..."

"Don´t do that,ok?"

"You need a doctor, you´ve had enaugh for last days, you need a check..."

"We are fine."

***flashback***

_"They...all died...! Marty, please call me back... Please...I need you... Please... " she cried to phone, begging Deeks to take the phone._

_**NcislaNCISLAncisla**_

His phone rung again"Eric? What you got?"

"All names, adresses, everything."

"Good, do you know anything about G. ?"

"Sorry man, we are waiting for any news as you..."

"Thanks." the phone call ended"They have them, but guess we will need your help."

_**ncislaNCISLAncisla**_

"Miss Lange?" doctor came closser to them, agents Hanna and Blye stood next to Hetty.

"Agent Callen is waiting for you, looks like he is totaly ok, well, lets ignore 2 wholes and a lots of lost blood." he smiled "Please follow me"

**ncislaNCISLAncisla**

"Im telling you Hetty, Im fine! I know who is the killer..."

"one of the LAPD, Nell and Eric found it already."

"Then Deeks and Laureen are in danger."

"They are at my apartman, don´t worry."

"But..."

"You are staying here, Mr. Callen, my last words for today. Good night!"

**xxxXXXxxx**

"May I call you when when baby..."

"Lo, call me when you want, when you need me, okj? I Wasnt there when you needed me the most, but from now, im here... come what may...okj?"

She looked at him"So anytime?"

"Sure, if you need anything..."

"Nothing you can fix now..." Lo hugged her friend"Thanks, Marty."

**the end :)**

**thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
